


Who 我所認識的你

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隱姓埋名、偽裝假扮，到即使在街上擦肩而過也無法認出對方，或、即使認出仍不會回頭的地步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who 我所認識的你

隱姓埋名、偽裝假扮，到即使在街上擦肩而過也無法認出對方，  
或、即使認出眼仍望著前方頸項固定不會回頭的地步。

 

_你 真 的 是 那 個 我 所 認 為 的 你 嗎 ？ （Are　you　really　who　I　think　you　are?）_

 

憂鬱的天空於窗框外凝聚著。

餐桌上吐司剛好從鋁質烤箱中跳出，焦黃香熟的氣息溢出，沉甸甸的果醬被扭開了圓蓋，銀餐刀準備就緒。

爐灶上的熱水壺剛好噴出蒸氣，微尖的叫聲隨著沸騰激動的水泡傾倒進鍍著花紋裝著紅茶葉的白瓷茶壺中。

 

『──感謝上帝，我們居然能在出門前吃到早餐。』

長髮在腦後挽成髻的高挑女子舔了 一下姆指上的果醬，把手上掏好了一面果醬的吐司掉到碟子上後只是在格子餐巾上擦一擦便把髻上插著的鉛筆拔下，幾縷髮絲落下，她卻無暇分神，眼鏡後的眼珠已 注視至桌上一疊與吐司同等厚度的文件上，手指俐落地抽出相類的，再寫下條理分別的附註，重新分檔。

 

**答答答答答，打字機上字母被壓下然後回復原位，如蜘蛛般的鐵關節伸展再收縮。**

 

『替我拿一下很燙──』

站在爐灶前，嘴角還咬著一張剛沖 曬出來的黑白照片的角落，有著與女子相似樣貌的男子一手提著熱茶壺、另一手夾著兩隻小巧茶杯的杯耳，深紅水平面危險地傾斜。他皺成一眉求救，露出的腳踝上 刻著異目的眼睛刺青。合上的茶葉罐四周旁還留著微香的細碎，熄火了的水壺繼續冒出最後的嘆息，愈輕愈淡愈靜。

 

**答答答答答，被固定了的白紙從右至左隨著字母的堆積延長而向上退出往下移動。**

　　  
坐在椅上的女子立即放下手中的東西、轉過身遞出兩隻小碟剛好接下對方手中的茶杯，她不禁說：『先把照片放下吧？Jacques。』

一被接過高危物便立即轉身拿起另一隻空茶杯倒出最後一杯，他不忘瞄了她一眼說：『妳才該把餐桌上的文件都收一收，Kit，要是沾上果醬可會被烏鴉唅走。』

『被水蛭嚼爛才對吧？』女子笑了起來順口答道，然後轉首往廳的另一端喊：

『── **Lemony** 、趕在出門前快來吃早餐吧！』

　　

**答答── …**

回響了一整個早上的打字機聲響終於停下，坐在書桌前伴隨著一大疊資料的男子抬首回答：

『是。』

 

即使到現在一切已成結果，流落至一人死去、一人逃亡、一人懷著生命，

回憶和現在一樣誰都到不了誰的身邊。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2006.09.28  
> 第一次試寫Snicket三兄妹。  
> 加嘉


End file.
